Desperate Desires
by CrazyNekoPrincess
Summary: Torankusu a.k.a Trunks has desperately desired, Kissumi (an original char) ^^; for a awhile..will he finally have her? LEMON! I am so not good with summaries -_-;;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Trunks (sure wish I did) -^^-' or any of the characters. However Kissumi is an original char that I made up ^^ so please don't sue me!   
Ok you guys, not my first lemon..gah!   
I watch waaaay too much hentai for my own good -_-;; (Sorry I couldn't find better names for the chapters) ^^;  
I wrote this thing pretty fast! I hope you review, pretty please? ^_^; Enjoy for those of you who do love lemons, as much as I love writing them. ^^;;   
And for this guy friend of mine, who probably thinks I'm joking, if you ever read this (and u knows we always joke) but I really wrote this, here's an inside joke so you know it IS definitely me (ruff ruff)XD hahaha onto the story finally!! ^^;  
  
First off:  
Torankusu: Age 20  
Kissumi: Age 19   
Chapter 1: Late Night Fantasies and you again..  
  
"Oh Bejiita! Fuck me senseless   
you bastard now! "Onna, I am going to make you scream!" All that   
banging, huffing and puffing, those were the explicit, erotic sounds   
that were echoing all throughout the Capscule corps master bedroom.   
They were also keeping a certain lonely innocent, very handsome   
saiyajin up late at night. Torankusu was sitting up on his bed in   
his room just a few rooms shyly across from his parents'.   
His cheeks were flashing a deep shade of crimson, a freaked out expression   
plastered on his handsome face. As much as this was a racket to him,   
it was a pleasure he desperately desired to experience for so long,   
with a love of his own too it was driving him crazy. Suddenly, a   
groan escaped from his lips: "Gah! Kami! You'd think okka-san, ottou-san   
would wait after I move out, then they can have their little hentai   
fest". He shook his head, slightly blushing groaning again. He was a   
bit jealous also that his tou-san found someone to love, but if it   
wasn't for Buruma, obviously he wouldn't be here.   
Torankusu ran a hand through his luschious, short lavendar hair for a moment as he   
looked over at the clock, and it was about 2 am. As he sat there he   
was wondering what would it be like to have a girlfriend, be in   
love, fuck for the very first time. He smirked to himself as he put   
them all together along with a certain girl he just had to have, (Kissumi) now   
dirty thoughts were dancing in his mind. He slipped his hand in his sweatpants,  
as he was about to jerk himself off. "Hentai thoughts, oh bad   
bad Torankusu", literally smacking himself in the head out of his   
kinky little fantasy, and stopping himself. But he was still horny as hell.   
Just when he thought the night couldn't be as   
mindblowing and bedrocking for him as it was for his parents, he   
heard the sound of small rocks hitting against his window. He jumped up   
from his bed accidently banging his head against the headboard   
"Kuso"! He whimpered, as he rubbed his head, then got up to see who   
was out there. A familiar scent of vanilla perfume filled the night air,   
he looked out, spotting a slender curvy, figure   
standing below him. He gasped her name under his breath, widening his eyes, shocked:   
"Ki-Kissumi-chan"! "Mmn she's beautiful" he mumbled. Seeing her again immediately, caused him to   
clutch the middle of his gray capscule corps sweatpants hiding a   
slight bulge that was starting to form there. "Ohhhhh Kuso!" he groaned   
again. But what was she doing here this late at night?   
"Torankusu, onegai, I have something to give back to you" She pleaded in her   
sweet, soft tone of voice, as he could feel his boner getting to him   
more."Uh, I will be right down Kissumi-chan" He tried to act calm,   
but he thought he was going to explode.   
He remembered their last encounter, which was also their first. It was unforgettable, and   
amazing. He made his way out into the hallway, slowly tiptoing down   
the stairs, but he didn't have to bother, his parents were "busy"   
anyway. XD Without wasting another moment, the backdoor flew open. He shut the door, as   
she walked in calmly, um here.. holding up   
something to his face. "Eh"? Torankusu casually had his hands folded   
in front of his crotch as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I umm well   
you, left your jacket after we lai..I mean after our private little   
slumber party" she giggled. "Nandeyo"? As Torankusu glared at her, taking it   
"You mean you came all this way this time of night, just to give me   
back my jacket? No way". Kissumi just blushed as she stood there   
scratching her head. "Uh hai, well I figured you'd want it back   
anyway, silly".   
He groaned as he just stood there admiring her just   
as he did the first night he saw her. Her full soft breasts that   
were teasingly popping out of her top slightly, were exciting him,   
as he once again casually tried to hide his hardened desire more   
blushing embarassed and groaning.   
Her long silky plum-raven hair was driving him crazy with ecstasy. He felt her dark doe eyes   
penetrate his intense ice blue eyes one more time, and he was   
secretly hoping he can penetrate something else of hers in awhile,   
he smiled devishly to himself. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, as   
he almost let his hormones get the best of him. He wanted to just   
pounce her and screw her till she screamed his name. But he stopped himself somehow.   
Kissumi, just stood there, as she started to get very nervous.   
She turned around to leave, but she stopped, as she felt her nipples   
under her top rise and harden like pebbles. She turned around as she was starting to get   
a bit "wet" just eyeing his rippling muscles, sexy ice blue eyes,   
lavender hair, then his crotch. She mumbled to herself letting out a moan "Gah! Kissumi you hentai!"   
"Torankusu..ummm she bit her lower lip, Torankusu just crossed his   
arms, giving her a serious look, not noticing (much to Kissumi's relief) She thought she   
should go, because what was happening right now, as much as she wanted to be his love, she felt it wasn't right.  
Nande, "there's another reason is there"?   
Kissumi just responded "I missed..you also" "I, well maybe I should go"   
"Look, that night, I didn't expect it, you made the moves on me   
Burrifusu, and, well you're sucha pervert"! She snarled. He growled "You just   
think I'm this horny hentai? I never knew what a woman's body felt   
like, I was just curious" "You liked it though, I know I did,   
please"..   
Na..nani? Kissumi gasped as she looked up at him confused. Torankusu took her soft hand as it was   
shaking a little, his touch again, sent chills down her spine. He   
placed it on his crotch, she could feel his member throb against   
her hand, with a desperate desire that was only for her. Her breath   
quickened as she thought her heart was going to jump out of her   
chest. A..ara Torankusu! Her jaw dropped slightly, as she wanted to stroke it, but she pulled away fast, her hand   
sliding secretly excited and blushing crimson. He groaned. "Gah"   
"One..onegai, Kissumi-chan, you don't know how good your'e making me feel   
right now. I mean just seeing you again, I'm glad you came over   
tonight". "I want you so much right now, I've been wanting you for a long time" "Torankusu, I want you so   
much too, but I never".. She blushed deeply before she could even finish. He smiled sweetly,   
secretly relieved yet surprised that she was still a virgin too.   
"Don't worry, neither have I" as he responded blushing too.  
  
I'm not telling you what happens next ^^; read on if you want to find out. =P  
  
Here's a quickie Japanese lesson for ya ^^; er I mean quick lolz  
Torankusu=Japanese equivalent for Trunks  
Bejiita=Japanese equivalent for Vegeta  
Buruma=Japanese equivalent for Bulma  
Chan=I think it means girl in Japanese or young not really sure ^^'  
Onna=woman  
hai: yes  
onegai=please  
ottou-san=father (tou-san) dad  
Okka-san=mother (ka-san) mom  
Nani=what  
Nandeyo=what the hell I think lolz ^^;  
Kuso=means damn  
Hentai=pervert  
Ai shiteru=I love you  
Ara=oh my  
Eh=what 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First time   
  
Torankusu suddenly scooped her up in his arms with a lust burning in him,   
and teleported them back to his room. He put her down by the bed. He   
shut the door, as he nervously snickered "Uhh Maybe I should umm put up a   
barrier so noone will hear". And with that, he made an energy   
barrier appear as a bright yellow glow surrounded the bed. He kissed   
her as he started to take off her top, skirt, bra, panties, and when   
he was done, he growled in pleasure at the sight of her. Then he   
whispered "Lay back Kissumi-chan" She was very nervous but she   
slowly obeyed, gulping, but very excited. Torankusu   
was nervous too, but very excited as well; just thinking about the   
rest of the night, made him feel aroused. Then he took off his black   
tanktop, sweatpants and boxers.   
He climbed on top of her positioning himself over her waist. She moaned in pleasure, his beautiful   
tanned hard body like the finest leather, with the rippling edges, as wonderful as she   
remembered pressing against her body. And she felt the same as   
he remembered. Her skin was like the finest satin with two soft big   
pillows. After gently running their hands all over eachother's   
bodies, he slowly spread her legs. She could feel his erection   
pressed slightly against her womanhood. She was moaning and   
shivering, as she felt the heat rise between her legs more. She thought   
she was going to explode right then and there. Onegai, be gentle"   
she bit her lip saying it breathlessly. Ha..Hai, he nodded as they started to kiss   
again. He let the tip of his erect, glimmering penis tease her pussy lips,   
brushing against them for a few seconds. Some pre cum dripped onto   
them, causing her to flinch, while his warm calloused hands   
brushed against her thighs.   
  
She moaned as it felt warm, then shivered smiling up at him. "So umm.. you want to fuck now"?   
He smirked his famous father's smirk, and gasped at the same time   
with a look of horror on his face for a moment, because for a moment he couldn't   
believe he said that. Kissumi just begged "Onegai!". "Onegai"?   
he smirked, "Onegai, let's fuck now!" A flash of red spread across   
her cheeks because she can't believe such dirty talk came out of her   
mouth too. He smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist   
holding her close. He took a deep breath then thrusted himself into her, as she nearly screamed, but whimpered instead   
not only because of his massive length, but because she could feel her virginity melting away like very hot butter. Her whole body just trembled.   
He groaned in pleasure as he gave his virginity away to her. Then he looked down at her concerned   
"Eh? he blinked, Kissumi-chan, you ok? I don't want to hurt you"..Torankusu, Kissumi looked up at him, squeezing his hand. "I trust you, let's do this"  
  
Their bodies rocked in a slow,   
somewhat clunky rhythm at first, but they were so lost in each other   
and full of lust and desire neither of them noticed. She caressed his back,   
wrapping her legs around his waist so she won't accidently slide out   
of him. "Ohhhh my first time, he's really inside of me I can't   
believe it he feels wonderful!" She was thinking to herself. "Ohhh Kami my first   
time ever, this feels wonderful, she feels wonderful!" he thought.   
He straddled her as he started to suck the soft cream   
colored flesh of her neck enjoying her scent. When they got the hang   
of a smoother rhythm, his hands moved down to fondle her breasts   
sucking a nipple at the same time as they were fucking.   
Torankusuuuu! She moaned his name out loud, as she started to buck her hips   
wildly against his cock. "Mmmn Kissumi-chan!" he   
groaned out her name back. As they were moaning and panting, Torankusu thrust   
himself even harder and deeper inside her at a faster pace, using his saiyajin rage, sending Kissumi into squirms and fits   
of orgasmic pleasure. He held her down. Their bodies were now   
shimmering with beads of sweat, and now there was sounds of pleasure   
coming out of his bedroom! They never felt so much pleasure in their whole  
life. Oh yes! Torankusuuuu, "Fuck me more Torankusuuu"! She whimpered as   
she grasped his lavender hair, then slid her hands down to squeeze   
his ass. Her legs squeezed around his waist showing him she   
wanted him even deeper in her. He groaned smirking then clenched his teeth,   
"Oh yeah, I'm gonna wear you out bitch" His hormones were taking over his mind, so he didn't realize what he said, but Kissumi didn't seem to notice as she panted.   
He was thrusting into her as deep as he can go, until he hit her special   
spot. Kissumi's eyes widened as he found that part of her.."Ohhhhh Torankusuuuu I'm gonna come"! Kissumi screamed in   
pleasure tilting her head back against the bed as her come started   
to gush out like milk down along her inner thighs, onto his cock. Oh   
Kiss..Kissumi-chan! Torankusu shouted in ecstasy, closing his eyes.   
He sighed as it felt amazing. After awhile and naturally, they   
brought on more furious, faster thrusts back and forth, as if they were in an erotic dream,   
causing them both to scream in lust until all of their warm come exploded into each other, and all over   
his sheets,(making his sheets, very messy by the way) sending them both into orgasmic bliss. This caused the   
barrier to finally shatter from their euphoric sexual excitement. They were exhausted   
as they both collapsed onto the bed. "Wow that was..wow incredible!"   
Kissumi exclaimed under her breath as she wrapped her arms around   
him "Kissumi-chan, wow you..you were incredible!" Trunks exclaimed   
back. "Torankusu..you were unbelievable!" They laid there snuggling for a   
few minutes linking their hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: a bit more lovin, and a morning surprise  
  
As their tounges played for a few moments, Kissumi purred, as she looked   
deep into his eyes. "Torankusu, there's something I wanna make up to   
you when we were downstairs, and for last time" He just shot her a   
confusing look blinking "nani? what's that?" She responded "Mmmmn this".. She   
started to stroke and massage the head of his still very hardened cock the best she could.   
His eyes widened, blushing.. Mmmmmn Kissssss...he growled under his breath. He closed his eyes, then sighed as her touch   
felt incredible. Then she dared herself to suck him dry. She   
immediately dove down and started to as she grasped it, sucking slow   
at first, then bobbing her head fast as she went along trying hard not to let herself   
gag because of his length. He held her head groaning all the while, slowly rocking   
his hips back and forth to the rhythm of her blowing him while he was in her mouth. He   
closed his eyes as she went at a faster pace rubbing at his balls agressively. "Ohhhh Kissumi-chan, I'm gonna",   
he moaned out loud with thinking he was gonna lose all control,   
blushing then closed his eyes, as his warm come flowed out of him like a waterfall.   
She lapped it all up like a cat, as he tasted wonderful. Then she looked up at him.   
"I'm not done with you yet either" He smirked evilly again, as his   
mouth slid down, her breath quickened, just like it did the first   
night they met. Then she moaned out loud as, he held her still. He began to eat her out,   
shoving his tounge even deeper inside of her. She swirled her hips   
around as she let it slide along her inner walls, until she thought she was going to lose control.   
She slowly spread her legs, as she sighed, her come spilled along her inner   
thighs again. He licked, savoring all her juices, then moved   
up to her lips, kissing her so she could taste herself. "Ai shiteru, Torankusu..(knowing she'd never been in love before) Ai shiteru, Kissumi (he hasn't been either, and he was hoping she would be his mate)  
They ended up falling asleep in each others arms, after what was some really   
soul shocking, bed rocking, mind blowing first time sex.   
  
The next morning, Bejiita walked in to tell his son to wake the hell up, and get his lazy ssj ass outta bed once again. When he did, he   
walked in finding his own son, smiling in his sleep naked only a   
sheet covering him, laying there his arm around Kissumi (who was   
also naked) He stood there with an expression of horror on his face,   
thinking and knowing he did "Kami knows what" then stormed out of   
the room. After Bejiita threw a few punches at the gravity room   
wall, from witnessing such a display, Torankusu confronted his tou-san,   
a few minutes later in the hallway. Bejiita said "Boy, what the hell   
was that all about"? Torankusu just corrected him smirking as he   
stretched his arms, "Tou-san, I've found a mate, and I'm not a boy. For the first time I   
feel like a man" Bejiita, just gasped, with a very freaked out look   
on his face grunting silently. "Kami help us, the onna is going to go nuts,   
if she ever finds out about this" (That's not a surprise, Buruma spazzes out most of the time anyway!) ^_^   
~The End~ 


End file.
